Nikki and the Transformers
by Demigod Princessa Of The Sea
Summary: Nikki and her friend Kristy meet the transformers! Normals fans don't usually meet them but they are not normal! See how Nikki and Kristen fare!
1. Chapter 1

My POV

Nikki and her best friend, Kristen or Kristy, were walking in their hometown neighborhood, Homeville, Nevada. They were babbling about their favorite movie series, Transformers. Let's go into their conversation. They had bags on their backs that had their favorite things in them, most transformers, because this was their last walk before going on a big trip.

"So, Kristy, who is your favorite, autobot or decepticon? If so, which one?" Nikki said, "I loooove the autobots, and my favorite is Bumblebee."

"I like the autobots , too, but my favorite is Ironhide." Kristen said.

Zooming out, now. Nikki's full name is Nicole Jackson, and she has light cinnamon brown hair with bright green eyes. Kristen's name is Kristen 'Kristy' Wilson and she has dark black hair with sparkling blue eyes. She and Nikki are the best friends on the planet. They are both about 20, and working in a good-paying office. They live in the same apartment, and have a cat, Baylee, which I have failed to mention. Kristy was carrying Baylee when the action started.

Nikki Pov

I was just talking with Kristy when I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I stopped walking, and stooped, causing Kristy to turn around and look at me. I was looking at my leg, and she was looking at me, so neither of except for Baylee saw the bright purple light. Baylee fur stood up and then she fell unconscious. Kristy cried out and then knelt on the ground and passed out, with Baylee in her arms. I was the last one to fall, so I got to see us being sucked into the light and then getting my last view of our hometown.

When I woke up, Kristen was holding Baylee in front of me, and I grabbed her. Kristen then froze, looking out the window. I dusted off Baylee's fur, and petted her, which she appreciated. I then dusted off my transformers t-shirt which said, 'Autobots, transform and roll out!' with Optimus's face on it. Kristy was still frozen so I turned around saw what she was looking at. There was GMC topkick with a soldier that seemed to be talking to it.

I turned pulled Kristy towards me, sat down and whispered ferociously, "Kristy, why does that look so much like Ironhide!"

She answered with a fearful," I don't know, but lets go talk to that man."

We walked toward the man and I said, "Sir, excuse me, but where are we?"

The man, who had dark hair and light eyes looked at us weirdly and informed, "Tranquility, Nevada."

"Thanks, and sure, how does your truck look so much like Ironhide?" Kristy said.

The man froze, looked at the truck, noticed my shirt, froze again, got out a phone, and seem to talk to someone for a second. He then looked at Kristy's shirt, which had all of the autobots and decepticons on it, and said 'Autobots rule, Decepticons drool!' on it and then talked again and got off the phone.

"Excuse me, what are your names? My name is William Lennox." William said.

"I'm Kristen Wilson, and this is my friend Nicole Jackson, our cat Baylee, and you're the William Lennox, " Kristy said, "and I was just wondering because Ironhide is my favorite autobot, and Bumblebee is Nicole's."

"How do you know about the autobots? They are classified!" William whispered.


	2. Ratchet

**Helloooo! I missed my fans! Second chapter up. **

** Questions: **

** What is your sign, and favorite color? **

Kristy's Pov

When Will said that, Nikki and I were looking at him weirdly.

"B- but, no there not! Nikki stuttered, "They are fiction, and so are the decepticons! They can't be real, and I won't believe you. That t-truck j-just l-looks l-like I-Ironhide! They aren't real!" Nikki stated, shaking her head and trembling.

She looked on the verge of crying, so I took over. "Will, please don't take us away. We're just normal autobot fans who also happen to be fanfiction writers. We just know a lot of autobot names and some decepticon names!" I declared, also shaking my head and trembling.

I heard some mechanical whirring and Will cursing, so I turned around and saw Nikki faint. I tumbled forward and caught her. I then looked up and almost fainted myself, because a 20 ft tall black robot with blue cannons a glowing was standing in front of me!

"What the hell!" I cried, and then gave away to blackness.

Nikki Pov

When I awoke, another tall robot was standing in front of me expect this one was different. Then I remembered.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled at Ratchet, "What hell is with Ironhide?!"

The medic turned to me, seeming surprised, and proceeded to explain to me why I was in his medbay. He was exceedingly grumpy in my opinion. I was sitting their with my arms crossed the whole time. When it was over, I just grumpily asked, "Where the heck is Kristy, and I don't remember fainting in Ironhide's accompaniment!"

"Well, that's the point!" Ratchet pointed out.

"What point?" I hissed through my teeth.

"To not remember anything!"Ratchet exclaimed.

"Fine!" I snarled and was silent. I walked around his medbay, examining his tools. I just then noticed the height the ceiling was at. I was suddenly dizzy, and got a headache. I sat down hard, feeling weird. I walked up to Ratchet again and asked where Kristy was. He said, and I quote 'In the next room'. I found her and we snuck out of the med bay and found ourselves in the air ducts.

My Pov

As Nikki and Kristy were exploring the air ducts, I was recording what they were doing and the autobots were having a meeting.

Autobot Meeting

They watched through the air ducts as Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus, BumbleBee, Lennox, and Sam settled down in some chairs, and Optimus started.

"Ironhide," he said in a calm, intimidating voice, "What did I tell you about transforming in public, in front of two people, no less! Those girls fainted and they probably learned a few curses from Lennox."

"Pffft, we heard a bunch of other curses in our lifetime, Optimus Prime." Kristy whispered

"You rhymed, Kristy!" Nicole whispered.

"Why are you out of the medbay?!" Ratchet yelled.

"It's boring in there, besides, I wanna know Ironhide's punishment." Nikki said, rubbing her hands together deviously.

"He can't use his cannons for a day." Optimus answered smoothly.

"Yes! Well, bye!" Nikki yelled, and ran out of the room. She backpedaled, popped her head in, and said, "Bye, Bumblebee!"

Kristy told them," Bumblebee is her favorite autobot, and Ironhide is my favorite. Well bye-bye."


	3. Real Introducing

**_Hey! Lovely Readers. _**

**_Question: How many people in your family, love Transformers as much as you? _**

Real Introducing

Nikki Pov

"Hey, Kristy, why'd you say that? Now we gotta hide in the vents." I complained, with my eyebrows together and my mouth in a frowny face.

"I did that because we want them startled for when we jump out in front of them." Kristy explained to me.

"Well, when are we going to do that?" I asked, "Cause' they seem to be coming right now."

"When they are right in front of us, I'll jump out silently and land on Ratchet, and then you jump onto Optimus's shoulder, and on my que, we jump off and introduce ourselves, correctly." She said, fixing me with a glare.

"Fine!" I whisper shouted.

Finally, we shared devilish grins and she jumped, then I did. She gave me the que, a whistled tune. I jumped off, and Kristy landed beside me. We clapped our hands, and the bots' and Lennox looked startled.

"Why, Hello, team. I am Nicole Jackson, daughter of Will and Jacey Jackson. Fan of Autobots, hater of Decepticons, and favorite bot' is Bee' over there!"

Kristy was better than me, and proclaimed, "I'm Kristen 'Kristy' Wilson. I hate then Decepticons and love the Autobots. My favorite Autobot is Ironhide, and if I had to choose, I'd say Barricade is my favorite decepticon." She gave me a dirty look and then hissed, "Don't mess with me, or I will set after you on a quest only Nicole can end. I'm not bluffing."

I added, "Please don't ask about her parents, they died in a stupid plane crash going to Las Vegas, and she gets sad when they are mentioned. She's my adopted sister." 'And I'm pretty sure the plane looked like a decepticon seeker, too.'

I probably said that out loud, because the autobots looked suprised.

Kristy glared at me. I ignored it and said, "If you want to know what we know, come on, and follow."

We ended up in the rec room, after I stopped at the kitchen and drank an aftload load of coffee. I was bouncing off the walls, and finally, I calmed down.

"Kristy said, "Well, we'll start with your names." She pointed at Optimus, and whispered, "Optimus Prime, only prime right now, and leader of the Autobot's, alt-mode, a Peterbilt blue truck with flame decals."

I went next, pointing at Iron-hide, "Iron-hide, weapon's specialist, and killed by Sentinel Prime after Sentinel's betrayal. Alt-mode, GMC Top-kick.

"Wait! What do you mean killed by Sentinel Prime?"

Kristy answered, "Ask Optimus, he should know who Sentinel Prime is. Ironhide, when the time comes, please be careful and don't protect Sentinel Prime, he's already in the alliance, and we've said to much."

I suddenly remembered that our other friend had put little Bluetooth devices in our ears. So, I called our friend, Jaycee.

"Hey, Optimus, tell them to quiet down, I'm calling Jaycee."

I put my finger to my ear and said, "Call Jaycee." It started ringing and I watched the Autobots talk quietly with Kristy.

Jaycee answered, "Hey, where have you too been? We were supposed to leave a while ago!"

The Autobots watched with interest as I talked to Jaycee.

Jaycee is what you would say is beautiful. She has cinnamon-colored blond-brown hair that goes perfectly with her icy, bright blue eyes and tan skin color. Her parents are very rich, so when we last saw her, she was wearing some denim lime green jeans, a sky blue t-shirt, a dark blue denim jacket, and purple converse. When we finished the call, what really surprised us was the bright shining light in front of Kristy and I.

**Ha! Cliffhanger! **

**See you next chapter! **


	4. Finally Updated! Sorry!

**Sorry about not updating, Class! I was busy. **

**Read the question at the bottom, please. **

* * *

Chapter 4:

The bright light spit out a small girl who's glasses flew off her face. Her frizzy golden hair flew up into her face, and warm green eyes widened in surprise. Nikki's 9 year old sister was spit out of the light. She was a transformers fan too, but she looked up everything she could.

Her name was Hayley, and she was a very good reader. Her and Nikki are best friends. She was Kristy's friend too. The Autobots were surprised when she came out of the light, and she adjusted her glasses and fainted. Nikki, worried, ran up to her, and shook Hayley.

Hayley looked up, and said, "Hannah's coming!" And fell back to faint. Everyone was surprised, mostly Kristy, because Hannah was her sister, and Hayley's best friend.

Kristy PoV

I watched the light carefully, waiting for Hannah to come out. She walked out, calm and collected, her pretty dark brown hair in a ponytail, and her bright blue eyes dull in surprise.

As soon as she walked out, I ran up to her and said "You can faint if you want."

She followed that by fainting. I watched her as her eyes closed and she sighed, breathing calmer, and then she opened her eyes almost 18 minutes later.

"So..., how are you doing?" She asked casually. "When have you ended up hanging with giant robots?"

"Well, we fainted, and we ended up in an abandoned restaurant, and we saw Ironhide, and William Lennox, and Ironhide transformed, and we fainted, and they took us to base." Nikki explained.

I turned around, "Hey bots, this is my little sister, Hannah, and this is Nikki's little sister, Hayley. Hannah's favorite Autobot is Optimus Prime, and "Hayley knows more about the Decepticons than the rest of us, and considers herself Barricade's daughter." I said Barricade like 'Barry Cade'.

"Hey!" Hayley protested, "it's Barricade, not Barry Cade."

"What ever you say, Cadette." I called her Cadette because of The Cade in Barricade.

"Why Barricade?" Sam asked. I just noticed him.

"Eh." Hayley said, shrugging, "he's just awesome like that, and I'm just awesome like that."

"Yes, Hayley, you are not awesome like that, That is ME!" Nikki jumped up, surprising us. She joyously sung out the lyrics to I Love It.

Optimus shuttered his optics. "Why would they 'crash their car into a bridge and watch it burn'?

"It's just, US, Optimus." I said. "Deal with it."

"Anyway, that's Ratchet the Hatchet, the feared Autobot Medic!" Nikki exclaimed in mock horror, getting a glare and a raised wrench from Ratchet.

Fearing for our lives, I jumped up, exclaimed, "Come on!" and ran to the next hallway. I grabbed Hannah, boosted her up into the air ducts, and did that until they lifted me into the air ducts just as the Autobots came around the corner. Ratchet was holding wrench up, looking around for us, furious.

We chuckled lowly. After all, today was eventful, people reading this.

* * *

Thanks for reading this, class!

Question of the Day: If you were able to travel into the transformers universe, would you? How would you react?

Me: "Bye! Gotta go, Optimus is calling me!"

Optimus: "Demi! Demi! Where are you, Demi?"

*drops camera and it falls on the ground and the screen breaks*

Me: "Uh-oh! Better turn this off first."

*screen goes black, and the last thing you see is Demi running off*


End file.
